Amnesiac Tales
by SarahBearX
Summary: At Lorelei, Ryu Hayabusa has a bad accident and loses his memory entirely....or so everyone thinks....watch the humor and action ensue as Ryu tries to find out who tried to kill him while being his “New” self.
1. The Accident Or Was It?

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA...anyway, do I have to say this every time I write a new DOA fic? It's gonna be the same thing every time...Team Ninja owns DOA and I do not...but I own the story and the plot that goes with it.

It was a rather beautiful night, and Ryu Hayabusa, the Solitary Super Ninja as he was known to many, was sitting on a rooftop gazing at the white and majestic stars that were enveloping the inky black sky. He rather liked being by himself, than some people who enjoyed other's company. Not to say that he didn't like anybody, except Bayman and Christie, but that was beside the point. He just liked being by himself more often than not. As he watched the stars shining brightly he thought back to the time his mother had joined him one last time...

(Flashback)

Ryu was twenty years of age and was watching the stars with his mother who was watching them with her eldest and only son. She was dying of an unknown illness that the Clan Priests couldn't cure and wouldn't. Ryu was enraged when they told him they don't heal half-breeds. His mother calmed him down and here they were a couple of weeks later sitting out on the balcony watching the stars.

She had tried to get her son to stop seeing her, for fear of him getting sick, but Ryu had paid her warning no heed. She was one of the few people in his life that he would to anything for, no matter the cost. She knew her time with him was getting ever shorter, and had a feeling that this was going to be the last time that she would see her son.

She was so proud of him. He had claimed the last name of Hayabusa, for being the most distinguished of the ninjas training of this particular generation. He was handsome as well. He had emerald green eyes just like her, and her mouth, but the rest was his father's. He had long golden brown hair that reached his waist. He most certainly turned out to be a very handsome young man.

Shiicho was her name, and all she wanted was one last night with her son. "Ryu, you got a girlfriend yet?" Shiicho asked. He chuckled quietly. "No, mama, I do not." His mother frowned. "You should." He sighed. "I know mama. I know." Shiicho looked up at the big black sky. Pure white stars glittered brightly contrasting greatly with the inky black sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight are they not my child?" Shiicho asked softly. Ryu looked upwards. "Yes, it is mama...just like you." he said just as soft. Shiicho smiled at her son. No one had seen the soft, sensitive side of her son, not even his best friend, Hayate.

"You need a girl...or man." "Mama! Not this---what?" Ryu had just now caught what his mother said. Shiicho was the one who chuckled this time. She enjoyed getting through his mask of indifference, and this time he had an expression of disbelief and pure shock on his face. "I don't care who you fall in love with Ryu, just as long as you tell them before their gone." Shiicho said suddenly serious. The unsaid statement that Shiicho wouldn't be here for very long didn't go unnoticed by her son.

"Mama, you know I'll always love you." His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek gently. "I love you to Ryu. I'm heading to bed now, so you be careful." The next morning when Ryu woke up, he went to see his mother. Ryu discovered that she had passed away in her sleep. Ryu and his mother were quite close, and he completely broke down when he had found her. Her death still weighed heavily on his mind three years later.

(End Flashback)

Maybe that was why he was so cold all the time? But he knew that in his heart, that that wasn't the case.

In my childhood, I was an outcast, branded a "bastard child" by society. All because I had green eyes instead of the traditional brown or auburn. My mama was the only who cared about me. I grew up and proved them all wrong. And "accidentally" killing my tormentors when I had to fight them to qualify.

Ryu shook his head to get rid of his negative thoughts. There was no reason to dwell in the past. He couldn't change anything as it was. He was surprised to feel moisture on his cheeks. Damn it, he was crying **_again_**! His mother had died three years ago! "I should be over this by now." he muttered aloud and hastily wiped his cheeks and eyes before anyone saw. They all thought of him as a robot, and even though some of their comments hurt, He didn't want to give them all another invitation to evaluate him again. What they thought of him was fine. Let them think that he was just an emotionless robot, he wanted it to stay that way.

He never noticed the figure creep up quietly behind him...

(Hayate's POV)

I was sitting right beside my window, watching the stars. I had never seen them so bright, and vaguely wondered why... I saw Ryu, well I at least I thought it was Ryu, on top of the roof of the nearby building looking up at the stars as well. He looked...tranquil. Something, I had never thought that I would use to describe him as. He was like an enigma to me. One minute showing exactly what he felt, and the next his masked indifference on his face, hiding his emotions. There was still a lot I **_didn't_** know about my best friend. I nearly started when I saw someone **_sneaking_** up behind him. I did a double-take. And it looked to me that Ryu had no clue that was someone **_was_** behind him. I tried to make out the figure but couldn't, the building had casted a shadow over the place where Ryu was sitting on the roof top. I just now realized that Ryu was sitting on the **_edge_** of the building. One little push would be all it take for him to fall...

My eyes widened when I realized that was the person's intentions. I was about to call out to Ryu, but in that moment the figure shoved Ryu roughly over the edge. I heard give him a surprised yelp, but then it turned into a yell, when he realized he was heading straight for the concrete on the ground. His voice had a note of panic and fear to it. I had to get down there! So I rushed out my door and to where I thought Ryu had landed. My God, I hope that that didn't kill them...

(End Hayate's POV)

(Ryu's POV)

I was vaguely aware that I was sitting on the edge of the building. I wasn't worried about falling off, I was confident in my abilities that I could catch the ledge if something **_did_** happen.

My mind kept drifting back to my mama. I loved her so much too... I wished that it was me who had the illness instead of her, but she would want me to live on and continue my seemingly bland, and spiralling into unknown depressioned life... I admit I had never had a decent childhood. Ayane had a crap childhood I know, but she had a happy life compared to mine...

Ryu shook his head from his drifting thoughts once again. He looked up at the sky again. It was almost the same sky he looked at with his mother so long ago...

And that was when he felt someone shove him roughly in the back. Caught totally off guard, Ryu yelped when he realized that he couldn't grip anything, for he was too far away from the building...

His yelp turned into a full-blown scream of terror when he realized that he was falling...falling fast toward the concrete. His last thought before he crashed into the hard brick was: 'Oh shit. This is gonna hurt.'

(End Ryu's POV)

(Hayate's POV)

The DOA competitors watched as Hayate frantically shoved people out of his way, a panic-stricken look on his otherwise cool features. "What's wrong Niisan?" Kasumi, younger sister to Hayate-san, asked.

I turned around. I didn't have time damn it! But they **_did_** deserve to know... Something told me not tell them what **_really_** happened...at least not **_yet_**. If I did, I would give the person who did it a chance to clear themselves of any involvement. And **_that was not_** going to **_happen_**.

"Ryu's fallen!" I yelled. "So?" Ayane said in her snobbish voice. If I wasn't so worried about Ryu, I'd have decked her right in her damn face. Stupid bitch. I nearly snarled at her. "He was on the top!" Kasumi, Ayane, and the others gave me suspicious looks. They didn't believe me. I mentally sighed. "Mon-Dieu! We should see if he is alright!" Helena said and ran after Hayate who already had dashed out the door. The others complied and ran after the pair.

When Hayate got there, he gasped loudly. Blood...my God...the blood was everywhere...

Ryu was unconscious, and Hayate thanked God for that. He had blood flooding the ground. The concrete had **_cracked_** and **_split_** from the impact. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, which was slightly agape. Hayate could hear his rattling breaths. But by far the worse was is head. He had numerous cuts on his face. One went right over his right eye. Another looked like a slash mark, and it was on the left side. That was just two of the other cuts that he had marring his beautiful face. The back of his head is what had Hayate worried the most.

Blood was pooling around his head, and rapidly. He heard several horrified gasps behind him, and swiveled around. All the girls had terror filled expressions on their face, except Christie who had cold indifference. Even Jann Lee looked a little bit horrified. "Don't just stand there! Help me dig him out!" Hayate yelled. A couple of huge slabs of concrete, were pinning his arms and legs down.

Only Bass, and Leon helped Hayate move the slabs of rock. When they moved the last one off of Ryu's left arm, he cried out pain, startling all of them. When they looked down at his arm, Hayate had to keep the bile from rising up his throat. Ryu's arm was at an odd angle with the bone sticking out of the skin. It was clearly broken.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Leifang yelled. "Forget it! They won't get here in time!" Hayate yelled. He hefted his best friend's limp body into his arms bridal style. 'He's not dead yet.' Hayate's mind continued repeating it, like a mantra.

"I need someone to drive me!" I yelled panicked. The more time they took deciding who would drive, the more time Ryu had less of a chance to live.

"Hurry up, before he dies!" I screamed at them. That was when Hitomi ran up and past me. "Come one! I got my van!" Everyone stopped scrambling around. They then ran after the duo. They got to the van in record time. Hayate didn't waste anytime and put Ryu on his shoulder, ever-so-carefully. He then held him with one hand, and used the other to wrench open the door. After putting Ryu back in his arms, he climbed into the passenger seat and sat down, slamming the door shut, and praying that Ryu would make it.

He rolled down the window, and screamed at the others to get their sorry asses inside the damn van before he killed them. Literally. They all knew better than to defy Hayate in the mood he was in. He was practically hysterical, and if someone **_did_** defy him, he would more than likely take his sword to them.

After they all piled into the van, Hitomi revved the engine, and sped down the road, totally oblivious that she was being chased by cops.

AN: I have no experience in the French language, and I am sorry if I get something wrong.


	2. Ryu Hayabusa Amnesiac?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. ARRRGH! My damn muses won't leave me alone! For those of you eagerly awaiting The Seven Sorrows, I am sorry to inform you that it will be a bit longer thanks to the wonderful reality of life. I am really sorry for the delay. Hopefully this will tide you over for now.

Hitomi finally zoomed into the nearest hospital's parking lot. They stopped. Hayate kicked the door open, but halted when he heard the audible click of a gun behind them several yards. Two police cars and three cops. All were aiming their guns at the group. "Put your hands on your head! Now!" One barked. Hayate turned around. He had had enough. He exploded into a fit of rage.

"My best friend is fucking dying, and you want me to put my hands on my head! I don't fucking think so! So you can take your goddamn pathetic order and shove it up your ass!" Hayate turned back around and ran up the ramp. Then turned around when he got to the door. "Oh, I forgot. FUCK YOU!" he yelled the last part. He turned around and bolted inside the hospital, not caring whether or not they followed him or not.

The three police officers pointed their guns at the rest of the group. Not one of them flinched. "Look okay. Hayate was telling the truth. His best friend, Ryu, has fallen off the edge of a building, and he's hurt really bad. Hayate is a **_bit_** hysterical right now." Kasumi said. Everybody looked at her. The fighter's with awe, because she hadn't said Niisan or san in the entirety of the whole sentence, and the police officer's trust, because she didn't seem the type to tell lies.

"Okay ma'am. Now, who was the driver of the van?" the middle officer asked. Hitomi nervously stepped forward. "Umm...I was, but you see I was driving Hayate here, and I didn't want Hayabusa to die!" Hitomi babbled then promptly started to cry, because she thought she was going to go to jail.

"Ma'am." Hitomi looked up. "Your obviously upset. We aren't gonna arrest you." "Just be careful next time ok?" Hitomi nodded. A couple of questions later, and the police officers left. "Suckers!" Hitomi said and rushed inside, leaving everybody else dumbfounded. "Did that just happen?" Ayane asked. "It seems...that Hitomi should become an actress." Helena said. Then they remembered Ryu, and dashed inside.

Hayate was leaning against the glass. He had his undivided attention focused solely on the unconscious form of his best friend. That was when he heard the most terrible sound in the world: the shrill ring of the heart monitor.

"Ryu!" "Fight damn it!" Hayate yelled and willed Ryu not to give in to the pain. "Clear!" A doctor barked. Hayate saw them shock Ryu, but his lifeless body just got jostled slightly by the electricity. "NO!" Hayate screamed in total shock. His knees buckeled, and he found himself on the floor. He sobbed. He had just lost Ryu.

He felt gentle hands place them in his own. He looked up, and saw his younger sister, Kasumi, kneeling before him, tears running down her face. "It's okay Niisan. Everything will be------" Kasumi was cut off by the ecstatic shout of the doctor. "Yes! He's back! We got him back!" Hayate leapt to his feet and looked through the plexi-glass again.

Hayate did the only thing he could do at that particular moment: He laughed. He cried. He jumped with joy. His best friend wasn't as dead as he presumed he was.

(Ryu's POV)

I saw rather then felt the darkness around me. I couldn't see a damn thing! Was I dead? There was no light at the end of the tunnel thing, just pain. And it hurt like hell. Did I just get run over by a semi that ran over me and backed up again? I couldn't move anything. It was like my brain didn't have any control over my body; and in essence it probably didn't. "Clear!" What the hell? Clear what? That was when a bolt of hot sizzling electricity jostled my body. 'What the **_fuck_** was that for? Damn it! Are you people trying to **_kill_** me?' I thought. That was when I vaguely heard someone cheering. Was there a party or something? My fuzzy brain couldn't decipher much between reality and what my mind made up. It was then that I drifted off into unconscious once again.

The others came in the room, and saw Hayate laughing and jumping with joy. He turned to them.

"He made it! He made it!" He yelled completely happy. His eyes shone with tears and happiness.

He then picked up Kasumi who was right beside him, and swung her around in several circles. Ayane looked on in disgust. Why did Kasumi get to have **_everything_**? It just wasn't fair.

"Well, of **_course_** he was going to make it. He's the **_bloody damn_** Super Ninja." Ayane muttered. Hayate heard her and put down Kasumi gently. "Ayane, quit acting like a **_damn bitch_** already" He growled. The others looked between both brother and half-sister. "Guys, **_please_** don't fight," Kasumi said looking anxiously between the pair. Ayane looked at her in disgust and hate. "Shut up, you stupid pampered princess." "Ayane! Enough!" "Or **_what_**?" She said looking at Hayate with contempt. Hayate again, exploded. He threw his fist and it hit Ayane right in her jaw, sending her to the floor. "I said enough." His tone icy. Ayane rubbed her cheek. "Go to hell," she said getting up and leaving the room. "Niisan! You didn't have to hit her!" Kasumi exclaimed. Even though Ayane hated her, Kasumi still loved her as a sister. Hayate turned to Kasumi, and his icy gaze softened. "She wouldn't have shut up otherwise." Kasumi stayed silent as she watched her brother rub his temples and sit in an unvacant hospital chair. The others privately agreed.

A nurse noticed them and walked over. "Hello, may I help you with anything?" Hayate looked up from his position. "Yes, please could you keep us updated on Ryu Hayabusa's condition?" "Who is he?" "He was just brought in.." "Oh, the patient in the ER. Yes, dear I can do that for you." She smiled kindly and left the big group of fighters in the lobby.

Doctors and nurses rushed around, papers flying everywhere. It was quite some time before any news arrived on Hayate's best friend.

The door to the private waiting room that the fighter's were in, opened and in came a doctor. He had slightly black graying hair, and deep, kind blue eyes. "Are you all here for Ryu Hayabusa?" he asked surveying the lot. They looked like people you didn't want to mess with. How right he was.

Hayate immediately jumped from his seat and greeted the doctor. "Well, As you know he took a really nasty fall. He has a severe head injury. There is swelling in his brain, so he is in a medically induced coma." "Coma?" Kasumi asked. "Yes, a coma is the body's way of healing." "He also has some lacerations to his face, which the plastic surgeon should heal up nicely. He has a broken arm, which is splint and setted already. He had some major rib damage. It appears that his rib had pierced his lung. He's really lucky to have survived that fall." Hayate nodded numbly. "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. "Although one at a time I'm afraid. His body needs to heal, and he cannot do that with distractions. His room is 1013." The doctor left.

"Niisan, you should go first." Hayate looked slightly surprised. "Go on E—Hayate." Hitomi said giving him a small smile. "Are you guys sure?" He didn't want to go first when other people wanted to, but then again he **_really wanted_** to see him. "We're sure, now go on." Kasumi smiled softly at her older brother. Hayate threw open the door and ran full speed up the stairs.

When he got to the tenth floor, he was winded pretty good. Catching his breath, Hayate walked toward room 1013. The door was closed. Should he go in? The doctor **_did_** say that he could. Steeling himself for the worse. Hayate opened the door and stepped inside.

He smothered a gasp with his hand, for fear of disturbing him. Ryu was hooked up to all kinds of machines. A heart monitor, a breathing tube, and, many others Hayate didn't know the functions of. He looked his friend over. Gods...he seemed so small and frail...

Hayate wasn't used to seeing his friend like that. He was used to seeing Ryu leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his emerald green eyes closed. Not like this. Not...not small...and little...and frail looking. This couldn't **_possibly be_** Ryu Hayabusa. The Super Ninja. His best friend. Yet, one look at his long golden brown hair, told Hayate all he needed to know. He **_really_** **_was_** looking at Ryu.

Hayate then at in the chair that was conveniently placed beside Ryu's bed. He hesitantly took his friend's hand into his own. It was slightly cold to the touch. Hayate then froze. What was he supposed to say? Could Ryu even **_hear_** him? He decided that he really didn't care right now. He just wanted Ryu to know how scared he was for him.

"Ryu...you scared me today. My God...I thought that I lost you. Don't you ever do that to me ever again. You hear me?" Hayate sighed heavily. "You...you just had to sit on the damn edge didn't you?" Hayate was vaguely aware that were tears running amok down his cheeks.

"I saw it...I saw the whole thing...I saw someone shove you off. I **_swear_** to you I will find out **_who_** did this to you Ryu...I swear this to you right here and now." Hayate said conviction evident in his tone of voice and determination shined in his eyes. "You...take care now Ryu." He then placed a hesitant kiss on his forehead. Ryu never moved. Hayate sighed and looked at Ryu one last time before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

The other competitors looked up as they saw a ragged-looking Hayate enter the room.

He crossed the room in several strides, and sat down in the same chair he got out of previously. Hayate looked worn out. Both physically and mentally.

"Was he okay Niisan?" Kasumi asked warily. Hayate didn't look so good. "He didn't even move." they all heard him mutter. "Niisan, you don't look so good." "I'm fine," he snapped. Kasumi looked like she just got slapped in the face. Hayate softened. "I'm sorry Kas. But I...I dunno." he muttered the last part.

"There's a couch over there. You go on ahead and sleep." Hayate looked up at his little sister. "But what if----" Knowing exactly what he wanted to say, Kasumi interrupted him. "If we hear anything about him, we'll wake you and tell you."

Hayate mulled it over. He could get some **_much_** needed sleep. He felt like he ran one-hundred miles without sleep. He was **_dog_** tired. If someone came in with news about Ryu, he would automatically get woken up and told about it. All in all, it sounded like a good plan to him.

He nodded and trudged slowly over to the couch. Hitomi and Leifang got up so he could lay down. He slept for several hours, before a doctor came in...

Hitomi gently shook Hayate's shoulder. "What?" he asked sleepily. "The doctor's here." Abruptly sitting up and scaring the daylights out of Hitomi, Hayate asked: "Is everything okay?" It was the same doctor as before. "I don't know how I can put this..." he muttered. Hayate's inside froze. His blood ran cold. Did something happen to Ryu? Before he could speak, Kasumi voiced his question.

The doctor sighed. "Well...I'm afraid Mr. Hayabusa doesn't remember who he is." "What?" Hayate asked numbly. "I'm afraid that Mr. Hayabusa has amnesia."

AN: Cliffy! Bet you guys hate me now! Lol.


	3. Going Home

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

(AN: Hayate has been visiting Ryu over a short period of time, before he wakes up...)

Another thing, I don't like Ayane all that much except when I am kicking ass in DOA, and that's it. So there is some Ayane-bashing in here.

Hayate felt numb. Ryu...has amnesia? But that was like saying Ryu wasn't a ninja. It was absurd. It just couldn't be possible. "I'm afraid it is." The doctor said. Hayate realized he must've spoken out loud. "Can...can I see him?" The doctor nodded. "He may not recognize you." Hayate felt his throat hitch. Ryu not recognize him? He felt hot tears prick at his eyes. How the hell did things go from perfectly fine to worse then hell in less than eight hours?

Hayate immediately rushed out of the room, intent on seeing if the doctor's words were true...he just prayed that they weren't...

(Ryu's POV)

Blurry emerald green eyes looked around in confusion. Where was he? He didn't recognize this as the room he was staying in at Lorelei, but he wasn't sure, since he couldn't really make anything out.

He heard a door open, and looked in the direction of the sound. "Mr. Hayabusa, are you feeling any pain?" Pain? That's when it hit him full force in his lung. He gasped a little loudly then he intended. He made no indication that he heard the doctor. "Mr. Hayabusa, are you alright?" That's when Dr. Clark saw his patient look up at him with is emerald green eyes, confusion clearly written in them.

'Oh no...tell me he knows who he is...' Dr. Clark thought praying against fate that the young man recognized who he was. "Who are you?" "I am Dr. Clark, I oversaw your surgery." The confusion deepened in his eyes and young face. "Surgery? What surgery?" "You fell off of a building and had some really bad injuries." "Oh." he said unsurely.

"Do you know who you are?" Dr. Clark asked, and Ryu froze. He didn't say anything, mulling it over. Should he say yes? No? He didn't know. If he said yes, then everyone would know that he was still alive and knew what happened. All the more reason for DOATEC to send more assassins after him. If he said no, then he could begin anew. A "New" self perhaps and show the "real" side of him without anyone knowing any difference. If he said no, then he could figure out who tried to kill him while acting like he didn't know anything that happened...he decided on his answer.

Dr. Clark noted the blank face. 'Oh dear.' he thought. 'This is bad.' "Who?" The doctor hung his head slightly. Damn! He was hoping and praying that young man knew who he was! But it seemed if his hopes and silent prayers were in vain.

"You are Ryu Hayabusa." "Oh." Another blank face. "I'm gonna go tell your friends that they can see you now." "Oh...okay..." Dr. Clark left. Shaking his head sadly the whole way.

Several minutes later, Ryu's door opened again, and this time Hayate came inside. Ryu nearly fainted at the look on his face. 'But he **_can't_** know! I'll tell him when the time is right...' Ryu thought trailed off.

"Ryu?" Emerald green eyes looked up and at him, a blank look etched on his face. "Who?" Hayate felt his heart stop. He closed his eyes. Ryu saw a tear fall. Overwhelming guilt flooded through him. He wanted to tell him **_so badly_**...but he just **_couldn't_**. "You are Ryu Hayabusa...and my best friend..." Hayate trailed off. He turned around and walked over to the window. He didn't want Ryu to see him crying. "Who are you?" Hayate felt like he just got punched in the stomach repeatedly. The air abruptly left his system. The truth hit him **_hard_**. Ryu didn't know **_who he was_**.

A couple more tears fell down his cheeks. Hayate turned back around. Ryu decided to break the silence. He had to act superbly, or else someone would catch on. "My name is Hayate." "Hay...ate?" Hayate nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Why are you crying?" Ryu asked in a soft voice. "I don't know." "Don't you have to have a reason to cry?" Ryu asked Hayate with a curious look. "Do you need a hug?" Ryu asked gently. Surprised dark-auburn eyes swiveled to meet emerald. Hayate laughed quietly. "No...no, I don't." 'Liar' Both their thoughts echoed within their minds.

"Where do you work?" The abrupt question snapped Hayate out of his thoughts. Should he tell him that he was a ninja? How much did he remember? "How much to you remember?" Hayate asked instead. "Why do you answer a question with a question?" Hayate full out laughed. One thing was for sure, he **_still_** had his intelligent comebacks and smart remarks.

"I am a ninja." He saw his best friend's eyes widen in surprise. "Those exist!" he asked clearly amazed. Hayate mentally sighed. Now he'd have to tell Ryu **_everything_**. Not just about **_him_**, but about **_everything_**.

"Yeah, and I am a clan leader." "Whoa! You must be really powerful to be a clan leader!" Hayate blushed at the praise. 'If only you knew' as opposed to Ryu's thought: 'Is...is he blushing...?' Ryu nearly laughed out loud. Hayate **_was_** blushing! But why? "Do I have any family?" Ryu asked. Hayate's dark-auburn eyes darkened a little bit and hatred filled them. He saw Ryu shrank back a little. "Are...are you mad...at me?" Ryu asked. Hayate saw that Ryu was afraid of him. Just great. Just bloody damn great. 'Not only does he **_not_** know who he is, but you go and scare the shit out of him. Pat your self on the back asshole.' Hayate thought, while trying to stop himself from banging his head on the railing of Ryu's bed. Repeatedly.

"No...I'm not mad at you." "No, you don't have any family...Living family that is." A partial truth at least. Hayate didn't want to discuss everything here...a place more private...like home or something...would be more ideal for this sort of conversation.

"Do I live with you?" "No, but you will." He saw Ryu give him a soft smile and he nearly fell out of his chair in shock. Ryu was smiling! But he quickly chided himself that this wasn't the same Ryu, it was his "new" self you could say.

"Where do you live at?" "Right now, I am staying in Lorelei here in France...it's like a hotel sort of. My real home is in Japan." "Am I Japanese?" Hayate almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "Yeah, you are." Ryu looked down at his blanket. "Oh." "When am I going to get out of here...I don't like it..." Hayate saw the pouting look on Ryu's face, and promptly burst out laughing. When he was done, he noticed that Ryu was staring at him. "You have a nice laugh." The smaller man in the bed said. Hayate flushed a brilliant red color. 'Did Ryu just say that?' "You should laugh more...I like it." Hayate's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 'Did Ryu just hit on me?' Hayate thought, gazing at Ryu's face.

"Did I say something wrong?" The 18th Mugen-Tenshin Leader shook his head. "No, it...just wasn't expected that's all..." Hayate trailed off. On the inside, Ryu was rolling around on the invisible cloud of air within his body and was laughing really hard. He struggled not to laugh aloud.

"There are some other people here who want to see you..." "Oh? And who are they?" "Is it okay if I bring them up?" Hayate asked. The man before him shrugged his shoulder in an answer, and Hayate went downstairs to tell the others.

Hayate opened the door to the private lobby/waiting room. He was met by a horde of curious stares. "Is he okay?" Kasumi asked. Hayate nodded. "He...he has amnesia though. He doesn't know who he is...he didn't even know **_w_**ho **_I_** was..." the young man trailed off, feelings of guilt, frustration, and exasperation came back full force.

He heard several gasps, but wasn't really surprised. What the hell did they think **_he_** felt when he heard those damning words? It sure wasn't like he felt happiness or anything **_even_** remotely close to that. He had felt a strange feeling of loss, fear and disbelief. Now, he knew the doctor's words were true. If only they weren't.

"I'm here to take you guys up there to see him. He was quite curious when I said he had visitors." Hayate said. Everyone got up, and silently followed the auburn-haired young man up the stairs, each person lost in their own thoughts...

When they got there, they saw Ryu laying back against his bed, asleep. His golden brown bangs fell over his closed eyes. All in all, he looked peaceful and...cute.

Hayate walked over and gently nudged his arm. "I don't wanna," he slurred. Hayate laughed.

At the sound of laughter, Ryu opened his emerald green eyes, and looked straight into Hayate's dark-auburn ones. "Lo' Haya." He said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Hayate blinked. 'Ryu used to call me that...' he thought, thinking of the old Ryu.

Then he looked toward everybody else, confusion shining in his beautiful green orbs. "Who are all of you?" Kasumi had tears run down her cheek at that sentence. Ryu noticed however, and on the inside, his heart broke. He didn't want do to this...especially to people like Hayate and Kasumi, who didn't deserve none of it. But his sub-conscious, which sounded suspiciously like Hayate, told him to keep going through with it, and that everything would work out in the end. He just hoped it would. No one answered immediately, so Ryu asked again.

"Umm...who are all of you?" Kasumi stepped forward. "I'm Kasumi." Before she could say anything else, Ryu asked his next question. "Are you Hayate's little sister or something? Because you look a lot like him..." Kasumi nodded a soft smile on her face. Ayane scoffed. Ryu then turned his attention toward her next. His head cocked to the side, a curious expression etched on his face. "You look weird...did you dye your hair purple?" Several people laughed openly at this, while Ayane gave him a death glare. She noticed that he looked around confused. "Did I say something wrong?" "Yeah, my hair is **_not dyed, _**this is how it is naturally-----" "And your eyes?" "Their also natural you idiot." "Ayane!" "What?" Hayate pointed his finger over to Ryu, who was looking at her with a hurt expression, and tears in his eyes. Fake tears that is, but it worked nonetheless.

Ayane looked momentarily surprised, before mumbling about stupid people who didn't remember anything. Ryu however heard her. And that pissed him off. Everyone saw his emerald green eyes narrow. Hayate gulped slightly. He knew that look. It was his I-am-pissed-off-and-your-gonna-die look. They all saw him raise his right arm, the one that wasn't broke, and pointed it at Ayane. He slowly started to lift his hand in the air. Ayane followed the hand up in the air.

Everyone gasped. Ryu could do telekinesis!

"What the hell are you doing to me? Put me down right now!" Before she could react, Ryu instantly let her go. She crashed to the floor with a thud. That was when they heard laughter. Ryu had tears running down his face, because he was laughing so hard. Everyone in the room blinked, except Hayate who was chuckling himself.

"You never told me you could do that!" A light pink tint appeared on his cheeks. "I just found out I could, a little bit before you showed up." "That was **_not_** funny." Ayane said, disrupting their conversation. "No, maybe not to you, because you were the targeted one, but it was priceless." He said grinning at her. She flipped him off, which sent him into peels of laughter again.

Ayane growled, before stalking out of the room in a huff. "Well, somebody obviously got up on the wrong side of the bed today!" he called out after her. Kasumi laughed slightly. This Ryu was way more fun then the other one!

"Dude, are you okay?" Zack asked. "Well, let's take a look at my day. I wake up to find myself in a bed and I'm talking to a doctor who told me I have fallen off a building, which inconsistently left me without knowing who the hell I am. Yeah, I've had a typical day." He said sarcastically. The way he said it, set everyone off laughing again. Zack looked slightly offended, but didn't say anything.

That was when the door opened, and Dr. Clark stepped in. He saw that everyone was laughing, and wondered why, before he caught the annoyed expression on his charge's face. "Seems like everyone is in an okay mood." Ryu's head snapped up, and the first question that was out of his mouth, was if he got to go home today. They all saw Dr. Clark sigh lightly, an over-exaggerated edge to it. "I can't **_possibly_** be that annoying now can I?" Ryu asked, flashing him an innocent grin.

"Yes, yes you can be." "Hey!" Dr. Clark chuckled. He rather liked this young man. He wa so full of energy, even for someone who was hiding the pain, so the others wouldn't see it. Oh yes, he could see it, he had dealt with patients like this before. None of his friends' seemed to have noticed, and Mr. Clark was pretty sure that Mr. Hayabusa wanted it to stay that way.

"Yes, you'll be leaving today-------" Ryu whooped, and punched the air with his non-broken arm. "But..." In the background he heard the audible voice of Ryu say: "All man! They **_always_** say that!" He laughed himself, despite the stern expression on his face. "As I was saying, you'll be leaving today, after the tests are done." "Tests?" "Tests for your lung, and your arm, and then you can grab your stuff and go." Another whoop reached his ears before he closed the door. He sighed heavily.

There should be more people like him in the universe. People like him, that hide their true selves so that others wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong... And people who would do that, so that the people that is important to that person, wouldn't get hurt...

Several hours later, the tests were done. Ryu's left arm was in a black sling. His face had turned out nicely from the plastic surgery he had undergone. There would be no scars left. And the rib was healing nicely. All in all, Ryu was very glad that he didn't have to stay in that forsaken white fortress anymore than he had to.

Now he was on his way back to Lorelei. He was riding in a van. Hitomi was driving, Hayate was seated back with him, since he couldn't move for long periods of time, and everyone was else was either slouched in their seat or looking out the windows; bored.

Ryu mentally chuckled at the bored expressions on everyone's face. Ryu noticed Christie, and decided to strike up a conversation with her, just to see how long it would last before she got annoyed with him.

"Christie is it?" Christie's head whipped around. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, it is. What do you want?" "Just wanted to talk, now is that so wrong?" "No, but I don't particularly like you, you know." "Why?" "Because your a bastard." Surprising to everyone who was listening, Ryu laughed. "I know I am!" After he was done laughing, he voiced his next question. "No, really why do you not like me?" "Because I just don't." "That's not a reason." Everyone saw Christie's look. She looked murderous. "Do you ever shut up!" she yelled exasperated. "I can annoy you now that I know how!" They all heard several thumps. Christie was banging her head on the window and muttering about pesky ninjas that needed to leave her alone.

"Your too easy to rile up. You need to relax chick." he said. Christie glared at him. Ryu merely smirked. "Don't call me chick," she said through gritted teeth. "Yes, dearest." He heard her growl and smothered a smile behind his hand when she turned her head back around to look at him. Hayate was having a harder time and laughed...loudly... Christie glared at him instead. "No need to act all bitchy...just relax." Ryu said as if he was talking to a anger-management patient. "Shut the hell up." "Goosefraba." He repeated over and over before Christie had enough and slammed her fist right where Hayabusa's head was supposed to be. But it wasn't there. She looked over, and noticed Ryu had his cocked to the side. He had deftly managed not to get hit. "Well...that wasn't very nice." he said.

Christie thought she was going to scream. She was pissed, exasperated, and not in the mood. She didn't whether to scream or laugh.

"I'm not a nice person," she replied. "I know." She sighed, thoroughly exasperated. Did he always have a smart ass remark to say? "Your no fun. Fine I'll leave you alone." "Wouldn't have it any other way." "I'm sure." Ryu relaxed into his seat. "I can't believe you! You actually got Christie riled up!" Hayate whispered slightly amazed. Not even he could do that. Leave it to Ryu to do the seemingly impossible. Ryu flashed him an innocent grin, which looked more predatory then innocent. Hayate felt his face flush. Good thing, it was night time, or else Hayabusa would have seen him blush.

'Why am I acting like a school girl that has a crush?' Then his eyes widened in realization. 'Am I falling for him? I can't! That's wrong!' You know what happens when people deny their feelings...they always come back stronger ten-fold. And the first stage of falling in love is always denial. And Hayate was at that stage...

That was when they pulled up in front of the gate that led to the castle, Lorelei...he'd worry about these feelings later..right now he had to make sure Ryu made up to his room...better yet, why didn't he just let Ryu stay with him? If not to keep watch on him...

AN: For those of you out there actually reading this, this is more than likely going to be slash, but only slightly, it's not like I'm gonna make them have sex or anything...Only kissing and hugging or something minimal like that...besides that's all how I see Hayabusa and Hayate. For those of you who do not like slash, you have been warned. Please don't complain to me in later chapters about them kissing each other or something, cause this is your warning.


End file.
